


kiss me, be my baby

by woongseop



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YHNEXT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ahnwoong, i honestly dont know what cherry blossoms really tastes like, woongseop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woongseop/pseuds/woongseop
Summary: What does cherry blossom tastes like?





	kiss me, be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am and im supposed to be studying for my finals but here i am
> 
> unbetad

Hyeongseop and Euiwoong just finished their filming for OnStyle’s My Box segment and now they are headed to the venue of their fansigning event for today. Hyeongseop entered the car first as Euiwoong talked to their manager. Their manager told Euiwoong that he will leave them for a couple of minutes to fetch their driver at the coffee shop on the other side of the road. Euiwoong agrees and asked their manager if he could also buy them a drink.

As soon as their manager left, Euiwoong went inside the car and saw Hyeongseop applying lip balm, again. It is the same lip balm his hyung talked about earlier… and a few more interviews before.

“Why do you always talk about your lip balm? Specifically, that lip balm.” asked Euiwoong as he make his way to his usual seat.

“You know, Woong, it’s my favorite! It’s from Japan!” Hyeongseop told Euiwoong excitedly and Euiwoong just stared at him. He get his make-up kit and placed the lip balm carefully inside.

Hyeongseop continued talking about his lip balm. Euiwoong knows all of this. He thinks he might have memorized his hyung's words due to how frequent Hyeongseop talks about his lip balm.

“Mom, bought this in Japan when she went there for a trip. It smells so good and it tastes like cherry blossoms! I like it very much!”

Euiwoong looked at his hyung who is sitting beside him. Hyeongseop is talking non-stop, like he always do, while he rummage through his backpack to find their favorite jelly snack.

“Tastes like what?”

“Cherry blossoms.” Hyeongseop stopped from what he is doing. “It’s like…”

Hyeongseop creases his forehead thinking of the right words to describe how cherry blossoms tastes like. Sweet? Like apple? Or maybe strawberry?

Hyeongseop’s face lightened when the right word came into his mind. He turned his head on his left only to see Euiwoong leaning towards him. “It tastes like…”

Euiwoong is looking directly into his eyes as he slowly leans towards him. There were a few inches left between their faces when Euiwoong diverts his gaze to Hyeongseop’s lips.

It suddenly feels warm and Hyeongseop feels his blood rising up to his cheeks and ears. His breathing suddenly became uneven and he swears he can hear his heart thumping inside his chest. Euiwoong turned back his gaze to Hyeongseop’s eyes before he closed his eyes and the distance between them.

Hyeongseop closed his eyes too. Then he felt Euiwoong’s lips against his own.

His heart beats faster than ever and he is afraid Euiwoong might hear it. This is not the first time they have kissed but Euiwoong never failed to take his breath away whenever he kisses him.

Their lips stay like that for a couple of seconds and he felt something soft and wet touch his lower lip. He then realized Euiwoong is licking his lower lip.

Before he can even react, Euiwoong pulled away and went back to his proper seat. Hyeongseop was just there, looking at Euiwoong with wide eyes.

“I think I like it very much too.” Euiwoong said and gave Hyeongseop a smile.


End file.
